


home

by iseemikimouse



Series: unfleshed out tiny stories [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Death, Pirate!AU, changkyun is a prince, gods and goddessess, hansol is a pirate captain, he's seen people died, implied magical quests, seungkwan is a high priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Sometimes to let go means to forget.





	home

Seungkwan holds the knife close to his body, blue eyes wide. He expected the islanders to storm the ship but not like this. It was never like this.

He pushes his way to the front of the crowd where he can hear Hansol bad-mouthing the invaders. His heart sinks when he begins to smell iron as he makes his way to the front. He catches a glimpse of fire and gold, forcing him to freeze for a couple of moments.

The royals.

He regains his bearings and continues to the front.

“Seungkwan, no,” Jeonghan’s voice comes from somewhere behind him. He pushes the older man away and stumbles forward, almost falling to the ground.

The ship becomes silent with all eyes trained on him, but he stands tall, his fingers turning white against the sheath.

The eyes that meet his are the same brilliant gold they were when they gave him his mission. The prince’s skin looks darker than usual as if he’s been standing at the edge of the bay waiting for his return. His clothes are simple black trousers tucked in knee-high boots and a plain white shirt. His eyes grow wide when he sees Seungkwan.

“Your majesty,” Seungkwan says, dropping to the ground and baring his neck.

“Seungkwan,” he whispers with a crack in his voice. He drops the sword against Hansol’s throat and rushes over to where Seungkwan stays on his knees. “You’re home.”

The word home causes mummers from the crowd behind him, but he doesn’t look up. Instead, he keeps his head down, stiffening as the prince hugs Seungkwan tight in his arms.

“You’re alive,” the prince says. “Thank the gods you’re alive.”

“Your highness?” Seungkwan questions.

“Prince Changkyun,” Hoseok’s voice comes from somewhere, “I believe now is not the time to be hugging the High Priest.”

It becomes silent across the water. Hansol looks at Seungkwan with wide eyes and a gaping mouth like he can’t believe who the prisoner aboard his ship really is. Seungkwan looks at Hansol and sees many emotions run across the captain’s face, disbelief morphing into anger before turning into betrayal.

“You told me you didn’t know the island,” he whispers, causing Seungkwan to flinch.

“Silence!” Hoseok bellows making his presence known to the still male. “You don’t have permission to talk to the High Priest!”

Seungkwan can only smile when Changkyun lets him go. He holds the sword tighter in his grip as he stands, keeping his eyes on Hansol.

“I couldn’t tell you,” he says. “My island is supposed to be a myth, a place where people can only hope to get to but never actually get here. The fact that you’re here means too much.”

“Seungkwan,” Changkyun warns.

He shakes his head. “Of course, your majesty.”

“Enough of this. You’re the only one to make it back alive.”

Seungkwan stills once more at this. “What do you mean?”

Changkyun looks to the ground, sorrow filling his face. “We shouldn’t have sent out the priests to look for the gods because it ended in their deaths. You’re the only one that has come back alive from the Water temple. We’ve gotten the others back in pieces.”

Tears fill Seungkwan’s eyes as he hears the news of the others. To say that he was shocked would be the biggest understatement of the year.

“I have to go to the altar,” he says. “I have to get this back.”

“Seungkwan,” Changkyun calls out again, “you can’t go alone. We’ll have Minhyuk and Hyunwoo go with you.”

Seungkwan shakes his head. “They can’t. You know this Changkyun.”

“Bu-“

“Your majesty. Unless you want death for your people, you know as well as I do that we cannot allow anyone other than me to set Zetia’s sword upon the stone. I will place it, and I will become what you need me to become.”

For a moment, Changkyun doesn’t know what to say. Of course, they know what it means for Seungkwan to go alone. They all know what it means when the other trainees don’t make it back to their island and instead have their heads floating in water means. They know it, and they don’t like it. If anything, they can only pray that Seungkwan can make it back to his people in one piece and maybe then he’ll be able to mend all the lies he told Hansol.

He looks to the other who is just watching him now. There’s no expression on his face as he listening to the conversation.

“Let us go then,” Changkyun says. “We have a lot to prepare.”

Seungkwan nods but doesn’t move. He drinks in the sight of Hansol kneeling on the ground, his blonde hair shining in the bright sunlight. His dark eyes looking like the inky waters of where they first met. He wants to cry, but he needs to be strong for this. They all need Seungkwan to be strong for this.

“Erase them,” he says. “Don’t kill them but erase everything about this quest.”

Shock runs through Hansol’s features. “Seungkwan!”

He shakes his head. “It has to be done Hansol. I promise.”

“Bu-“

He walks over to the only person he knows he truly loves. He can feel the cracks beginning to form with every step against the wood. Tears spill over his cheeks as he kneels next to his existence. He wraps his arms around Hansol’s shoulders, burying his nose into the crook of his neck and smelling the wood and salt on his clothes.

“Thank you,” he says. “Thank you for everything.”

He pulls away to look at his beloved with nothing but love in his eyes, and for the last time, he places his lips against Hansol’s savoring the taste of saltwater and caramel once more. The kiss feels like everything Seungkwan should feel when kissing his soulmate, crazy emotions, and longing for more.

“Thank you,” he says again before looking at Hansol once more and standing. He closes his eyes and forces the tears to stop.

Standing, he walks over to the prince before leaving the vessel. He peaks over his shoulder to see Hansol standing up and beginning to walk to where he was.

“Boo Seungkwan, get back over here and explain what is going on!” He shouts. “Seungkw-“

He freezes as does the rest of his crew. Seungkwan can feel Hoseok’s power permeating the air as memories are erased, and emotions are forgotten.

And as fast as it started, it ends. Hoseok paints a smile on his face when Hansol comes to, his glassy eyes clearing and turning back to the ink Seungkwan loves too much. He looks confused as he opens his mouth to say something. Seungcheol steps forward.

“Who are you?” he hisses. “And why are you on my ship?”

Seungkwan turns away and rushes down the side of the ship, not ready to hear the rest of Hansol’s words. He knew it would hurt if he listened to those words, and he was right. It hurts.

He doesn’t wait for Changkyun and his men to come down and instead flies through the forest. He has no idea where he’s going, but the sword is flushed to his chest, and that’s all that matters. To Zaria’s alter, he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> look what happens when i read... i have another idea that shall be posted in a bit... i dunno. but here we go with tiny stories. :D 
> 
> twt: @iseemikimouse
> 
> cc: @iseemikimouse


End file.
